The inventive concept relates to a method and an apparatus for treating a substrate with a liquid.
In order to manufacture a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display, various processes such as photolithography, ashing, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and cleaning are performed on a substrate. Among them, the cleaning process is a process of removing particles residing on the substrate, and is performed before and after the processes.
In general, in the process of cleaning the substrate, particles and foreign substances are removed by supplying a treatment liquid onto the substrate. In the process of cleaning the substrate, the treatment liquid is supplied to a central area of the substrate after the substrate is rotated. The treatment liquid is diffused from the central area of the substrate to the peripheral area of the substrate by a centrifugal force of the substrate to clean the entire area of the substrate.
However, the flow rate of the treatment liquid supplied to the central area of the substrate and the flow rate of the treatment liquid supplied to the peripheral are of the substrate are different. Accordingly, different cleaning forces are applied to the central area of the substrate and the peripheral area of the substrate.
In order to solve the solve the problem, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the nozzle 2 supplies the treatment liquid while being reciprocally moved from a central area to a peripheral area of the substrate. However, the rotational speeds of the central area and the peripheral area of the substrate W become different. Accordingly, the treatment amounts per unit area by the treatment liquid are different in the central area and the peripheral area of the substrate.